It worked didn't it? You notice me now
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: All good things never last, especially for a certain blonde. Deidara's father is cheating and has become slightly abusive, Dei's crush seems to be... suspicious of this, and Deidara's two best friends have their own drama going on. Who's there to help? Maybe one of the last people he expected... Yaoi in later chap/abuse/animal love/childcare later on. AU. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**AN: Okay, so this's just a quickie. Here's the first intro chap, the next one will come out tomorrow.**

Okay, so what are the chances that your crush will like you? #1) She probably won't considering you're the smart dork with secret good looks that you hide behind glasses or hair. #2) She probably won't like you because she's one of the most popular people in school. #3) you don't even really know her, you just observe from afar. #4) She's a he. A smexy redheaded he who is rich and doesn't even know you exist. _**Yet**_…

My name is Deidara Iwa. I live a good life. A great mom, a nice dad, and a pet cat that thinks I belong to him. I have golden long hair that reached my lower back, and I have sapphire azure eyes… meaning blue. I have lightly tanned skin that seems as though I made it that perfect color purposely, but I didn't. I was born that natural tropical shade. I'm normal sized and I look like a girl to most people because I have pink full lips and large eyes along with a curvy body. Okay, my body isn't curvy, it's just not bulky. When I was born, I was born with defects. I had three extra mouths on my body. One over my heart, and two on my palms. No one likes freaks, so I always wear fingerless gloves over them.

Half my face is behind my neck-length bangs that I brush to the side to hide my face from the outside world. I'm smart and get straight A's. When you hear that, people always assume I'm a dork right? So yeah, I pretend to be one, but in reality I'm actually pretty strong because I was taught karate for 8 years of my life. I like to make rude and snide comments in my head, but I pretend to be timid and shy on the outside.

Is this a bad thing to do? Why should it be? I haven't done anything to harm anyone, so probably not. I used to be abused by my birth parents, but they got rotted out by my neighbors so I was re-adopted when I was 8. I'm now 17 and going through my 3rd year of high-school. I began to learn karate when I was 8 and first arrived, but I finally finished last year. I actually finished all of the belts and stuff when I was 15, but I was being an instructor for a year. It just wasn't my cup of tea. Luckily my new parents are totally kind and stuff though.

Anyways, at school I have 2 more friends. One of my friends is a violet eyed albino with silver hair. He's tall and strong and speaks his minds. The bad side of him though is that he curses constantly and can put any sailor's curses to shame. My other friend is a childish guy named Tobi and he always wears a pumpkin-lollipop mask. Tobi had black hair and red eyes I believe, but his mask only had one eye hole, so I can't be sure.

Okay, so now to the point. I have a crush. On a certain redhead named Sasori Akasuna. He has muddy brown eyes and fluffy red hair that framed his perfect face beautifully. He has pale skin and actually kind of short. Why do I like him? I actually don't know. One day I just realized that I was always staring at him. I like to say that I just find him beautiful, but my friend Hidan begs to differ. I don't think Tobi had noticed yet.

I mean, he seriously is pretty though. All of his movements are so graceful and he can easily put up a poker-face to anyone. He doesn't talk much and likes art. That's what first caught my attention. His love for art. I love art too! I thought that maybe I could even start a conversation with him on it, but I heard him telling some other kids that art is eternal. Which is stupid. Art isn't eternal, it's fleeting. Only a few second of beauty then it blows away like the wind. It's the sort of beauty that you remember forever, but you can't see it again. Like a firework or a spark. Like a clash of lightning or ripples on the water. The ripples of water never go the same way, now do they?

Anyways, he's popular is the main point, and even more to the point, I'm not. I'm the quiet kid with the secret birth defects and the weird friends. No offence. How do you get someone like that to like you? You know what, just drop the whole Idea that I love him, and lets just settle at friends. I'd much rather have a fleeting friend with new emotions and things to do everyday, then have an everlasting crush who avoids and hates you because you're gay. To tell the truth, Hidan and Tobi don't care that I'm gay, but I still haven't even told _**them**_ about my birth defects.

What am I to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and a new plot?

I sat in the back of the art classroom. It was my last period, which was art. My art teacher basically does nothing, so everyone else just talks and gossips. I actually draw though, because I love to draw. Afterwards I usually burn it so the heavens can see, but oh well. Art is fleeting, and always will be.

I was drawing a puppet. It was a redhead who had a fake heart and was a puppet, but the ironic thing was that he also controlled puppets. The redhead in the picture reminded me of Sasori. I peeked up from my notepad to look at the glamorous boy. He was surrounded my his usual group of people. Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu.

Hidan and Tobi weren't in my art class with me, so I was all alone… scratch that, I felt all alone, but I _actually_ wasn't. Did I forget to mention a certain pinkette last time we met? Well, yeah. Sakura Haruno is my next door neighbor. She's sort of in my group of friends, but she doesn't really count. I don't tell her my secrets and the only reason she hangs out with me is because she tells me what she can't tell other girls. Like if she likes someone who's already taken by her best friend; she'd tell _**me**_ that, but she wouldn't tell anyone else. I guess you could say it makes me happy that she trusts me enough to do that, but I'm actually pretty sure that I'm just a fake _**girl**_-friend for her to tell secrets to. I don't think she really even considers me a guy.

I never told her that I was gay, or that I really don't care what the fuck she's telling me about, so instead I put up a fake smile and just nod my head. She knows that I'm not actually as shy as I act and she also knows that I'm actually very beautiful under my curtain of hair and thick wall of clothing too. That may be one of the reasons that she even talks to me. For some random reason, she's very popular too. I like to believe that it's just because she knows how to blackmail.

* * *

**I phased back into reality when I heard the part of a sentence that changed my normal life and began this whole love story.**

"-So yeah, I think that I'm in love with Sasori"

I froze.

What was she telling me again?

_**I wasn't listening.**_

"What?" I asked her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Weren't you listening?" She replied in a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' voice.

_**No. Who listens to your rambles?**_

"Sorry, no. I zoned out" I replied sheepishly.

_**That's partially true.**_

"I said, that lately I've been drooling over Sasori-"

_**Ew, it disgusts me that we even do the same thing.**_

"-And that he looks really sexy-"

_**I know that bitch, get on with it!**_

"-So I decided to talk with him."

_**This feels like déjà-vu, didn't you do that with the Uchiha brat?**_

"It turns out he's a really cool ass guy-"

_**Literally he's got a nice ass or figuratively? Either way it's true.**_

"-So we set up plans last weekend."

_**You 'planned' together or you abducted him when he was walking home? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS LAST WEEK THEN!?**_

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't think it mattered-"

_**Bitch! How dare you say my Saso doesn't matter! I'll rip off your freaking nonexistent breast—**_

"But when we hung out, he was really sweet-"

_**Fine! I'll forgive your sorry ass just because you complimented him! Hmph!**_

"-so yeah, I think I'm in love with Sasori"

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**WHAT!?**_

"Oh really? Congrats-" I began to say to her.

_**Shit! That's not what I mean! Come on Deidara! Stop being to fake and tell the baboon straight to her face that Sasori's too good for her!**_

"-! I'm happy for you two!-"

_**No I'm not! I'll murder you in your sleep you rotten trader! Not literally, but still!**_

"-I thought that you two looked good together anyways. You know, pink and red?-"

_**You two only look good together when you're head's cut out of the image.**_

" I think it'll work out" I finished.

_**No it won't! I mean, like- like-… **__**Please**__** don't work out… please don't love **__**her**__** back…**_

"Really? Thanks! That's so sweet of you! I can't wait to tell Ino that he accepted when I asked him out!" Sakura gushed in a pig-like squeal.

_**He… accepted?... Accepted what? That you're too ugly ass for him? Accepted that he's only meant for a certain blonde? Accepted that he's gay and she's totally a lesbian that hasn't noticed it yet? Accepted that he's secretly in love with a taco that's cheating on its burrito husband!? Oh, who am I kidding… It never would've worked out…**_

"G-Great…" I said as I sulked in a corner and you could practically see the mushrooms blooming out of my head. Sakura of corse didn't notice though as she continued drawing her messed up impression of an Oreo-cookie. I wasn't trying to curse sakura out so much and threaten to rip off her nonexistent—anyways. I wasn't _trying_ to be mean, but my inner voice was worked up; that's all. Sakura is actually a _kind of_ good friend after all… I just-… I just…

I sighed as the bell rang for the end of the day. I slipped out of class, unnoticed as usual, and packed my school bag to head home. When I came to the school gates, I saw Hidan and Tobi.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Hidan asked.

"Sasori agreed to date someone" I sighed. I wasn't usually all mushy-mushy and tell your best friends your problems, but what was I supposed to do now?

"Who did he agree to fucking date?" Hidan growled. He knew how much I lov- admired Sasori.

"Sakura" I spat out with as much venom as I could. Again, I didn't hate Sakura in particular, but I hated and envied her position.

"That mother-fucking bitch is gunna fucking pay!" Hidan screeched. Tobi squealed and covered Hidan's mouth in attempt to get rid out the foul language. Usually I'd break off such a quarrel, bit I'd deal with it later. Right now, I had to go home and re-thing **everything.**

* * *

At home I finished my homework and plopped on my bed.

_What was I thinking anyways? There's no way it would've worked…_

_**It could have it you got some balls and actually said one decent sentence to the guy.**_

_Well what was I supposed to say? Confess my love when he doesn't even know me?_

_**No! You should've gotten to know him first!**_

_Good point, I don't even really KNOW Sasori. For all I know he could be some mastermind rapist who's killed 70 people._

_**I doubt it; he would've killed that neon haired baboon by now.**_

_No he wouldn't of! He __loves__ her, remember?_

_**How do you know Sakura's not just lying or imagining that? Remember when the Uchiha Sasuke dude said that he liked her shirt design and she went around saying that he said he loved her? She would be simply overreacting!**_

_Maybe, but I doubt it. _

_**Why?**_

_Because she actually seemed really ecstatic about him…_

_**Okay then, it's okay dude. Just get over Sasori. If he dates Sakura, then who are we to object? We should just be the good friends we know we are and pretend to not care. We can start new! Maybe we can even just become one of Sasori's **__**normal**__** friends because he'd be hanging out with Sakura who'd be hanging out with us.**_

_I guess… Hey, do you think I'm crazy?_

_**Well, you **__**are**__** after all having a conversation with a nonexistent person inside your brain… So no, you're completely sane.**_

…

…

_I'm scared now._

_**You should be *chuckles darkly***_

_*shivers*_

* * *

The next day went by easily as I kept telling myself to get over it. I decided, to instead, just make Sasori my friend! That would be so much easier!

I wandered over to my usual lunch table and sat down. That morning I had left home early so I wouldn't have to face my adorable little brother who'd be worried and asking about my day. Naruto was so kind and popular, the opposite of me, but I still loved him as any brother would.

"Hey Dei-chan~" Hidan practically sang as he wandered over and sat next to me. He knew I hated that name.

_**Watch it albino**_

"Hey Hidan" I replied politely, but I let the annoyed vain popping in my forehead show.

"Deidara-chan~" I soon heard Tobi squeal as he glomped me in a hug. "Is Deidara okay?" Tobi asked in a worried voice. I smiled at him. A true smile.

_**Yes, we are okay, because we are amazing people who know when to stop stalking the people we like, unlike Sakura *gags at the name***_

"Yeah. I got over it" I told him. Hidan looked at me worriedly. "I'm telling the truth. I'd rather just have him as a friend anyways" I assured him. Hidan may act obnoxious at times, but he's a really good guy.

_**Half truth anyways.**_

_Shut up._

"Hey Deidara" We all heard a familiar voice say. Tobi had sat on the other side on Hidan so there were two seats available next to me. I turned around to see Sakura standing with a smexy redhead that reminded me of scorpions. Sasori, duh.

"Hey Sakura" I said politely. Hidan and Tobi shot glares.

_**Hey you hag of a pig who steals people's loved ones. Nice to meet you. I'm the reaper who'll kill with a spoon and never let you pass on.**_

"Can we sit here?" She asked trying to act normal, but I could tell by her glimmering eyes that she was excited. What did she expect me to say? No? I would, but there were two empty seats next to me.

_**No, I'm jackass like you so I take up 3 seats.**_

"Sure" I said while scooting over a bit to give her elbow room.

"I'm Sasori, nice to meet you" Sasori greeted me while holding out a hand. I put on a fake smile and shook it normally.

_**I know that all too well.**_

"Deidara" I replied as I let go a bit too quickly making it look like I didn't want to touch him.

"I'm Hidan and the pumpkin head is Tobi" Hidan said with fake friendliness. I was happy to have good friends like him who would feel my pain and be there all the way. Tobi was too, but he had a short attention span, so he would just switch topics randomly sometimes.

Lunch went by normally with sakura once again rambling on about how Ino is such a pig and was totally jelous that she got Sasori. Sasori looked a bit uncomfortable though the way he was sort of just sitting there, being ignored. How did Sakura not notice he was being ignored and he was uncomfortable? Was she blind!?

_**No, I just noticed because I was secretly watching**_

_Stalker._

_**And proud.**_

I decided to cut sakura off because I could really care less, as I spun around and whipped my pony-tailed hair in her face. That got her to shut up. I was starting new right? I might as well stop being so fake now and be real… The real badass me who makes rude comments out loud.

"Hey Hidan!" I said in an excited voice. Hidan noticed that I wasn't acting all polite anymore, and he grinned. Hidan liked the real me who did pranks and cussed people for doing randomness. That was one of the reasons we became friends. He was obviously glad that I was removing my shell. Tobi just giggled because he somehow caught on too. Who knew Tobi was smart underneath?

"What are we doing today?" Hidan said as his grin grew wider.

"Hey!" sakura whined. I turned and gave her a slight glare. Not a mean one like I wanted to, but a just small one. I knew how to glare, and I mean really glare. The type of glare that could make kids pee their pants' right on th spot, so to me, this glare was small.

"**Just a sec okay? Tell me about Ino who you're jealous of because she actually has a chest, Ten-ten who you hate because she knows when to box you up when you do wrong, and Hinata who you take advantage of because she's one of the people who'll actually put up with your idiocy"** I practically spat. I said it quietly so only she and maybe Hidan could hear, but she still froze as if she had heard something absurd. That was my inner voice speaking.

"D-D-Deidara?" Sakura stuttered as if she was scared. I put on my usual fake smile.

"What's wrong? You blacked out there? All I said was wait a second" I lied.

"yeah, you totally phased out" Hidan backed me up.

Ugh, o-okay" Sakura said as if she saw a ghost. Which she did, in a way. She saw an imposter in her friend's body,

I spun back around to Hidan and grinned. The grin I did could easily put the Cheshire cat to shame.

_**You did good kid.**_

_Hell yeah._

"So, what is Deidara doing with Hidan and Tobi today?" Tobi giggled.

"We're doing the ultimate act" I said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Sasori" Hidan called. I didn't stop him, because he was part of the plan anyways. Sasori phased back into reality and looked over. One part of me doing this was to get him out of his lonely and uncomfortable phase. He was used to attention and his group of friends. He sacrificed his lunch with his friends to spent time with _this_ selfish girl. I might as well let him do a prank too.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You wann'a get in on this?" Hidan said. We all turned to grin at him. Tobi did one under his mask, but you could tell that he did one because of the evil aura around us all.

"Sure" Sasori said with a shrug, but I saw the glint of excitement/amusement in his eyes.

"Here's what we'll do…" I began, as we all sort of excluded Sakura from the conversation like she had been doing to him.

* * *

**Author's note:** That was one long ass chapter for a slacker like me! Reviews are okay, but I don't care for flames. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Dad secrets & plotting lunch

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait. Lately I've been slack- I mean working my arse off, so please don't hate me. 

* * *

I groaned as I looked at the abomination called an 'alarm-clock'. What idiot created it anyways? I understand that it's to wake you up, but why such and annoying sound? Then again, why the hell did I buy one with such an annoying sound? Oh yeah, cause I'm a heavy sleeper and when I wake up on my own, I'm still partially asleep. In that state I can't recognize an oboe from a hobo… Made that mistake thrice too many times…

Anyways, I sat up in my bed and brushed my right hand's fingertips across my left palm out of habit. I felt the plush lips rub against my finger-pads as they puckered up a bit and felt like a cushion. I could swear those things had a mind of their own because if it were me, I wouldn't choose to stick out my tongue when I washed my hands. Sadly, I can taste what they taste, so I always try and teach them not to eat the soap, but I swear they lick it just to annoy me.

I balled my fists and tried to wipe the tiredness from my eyes as I walked over to the bathroom. I washed my face like always and brushed my teeth. When I was done feeling refreshed, I put on my school uniform and walked down the stairs from my room into my kitchen. I made my own breakfast as usual –buttered toast with eggs in them-. Once I finished eating I grabbed my bag and entered hallway that lead to my door.

"Dei-chan?" I heard my mother call. Damn I hated that name, but I loved my mother more, so I put up with it.

"Oh, bye Okaasan yeah" I said as I planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed slightly and hugged me before waving me bye. "Tell Otousan bye for me" I said with a wave. My mother's face grimaced at the name for some reason… "What is it this time un?" I asked her worriedly as I walked back over to her. She put on a pathetic reassuring smile as her freckled cheeks looked pale and her beautiful born hair looked more caramel now than deep coffee.

"Nothing sweetie" She said as she tried to usher me out the door.

"Kaasan, that's bull un and you know it" I said to her. Usually she'd warn me about language, but she didn't this time and let out a sight. She showed me to the table and I gladly sat down. Who cared if I was late for school if my mother was on the line? Yeah I had plans with my friends and Sasori, but they were taking place at lunch, so I had time.

Lately my mom and dad had been fighting more frequently. I tried to tell myself it would boil over, but it had been lasting for about a year now. I had finally found a good family 9 years ago, and I didn't want it to end so soon.

"Well Dei-chan, you know that lately your pap and I haven't been getting along" she said in a tone that you'd use to talk with to your babies.

"Well duh Kaasan, I'm 17, not 3" I said to her with a genuine smile making her smile back as some color returned to her face.

"Well… last year, I called his work to ask if anything was wrong. You know, out of boredom, but they said that he had quit like 5 years ago! And as you can guess, I was like, what the heck, so I talked to him about it. Suddenly he got all defensive saying I was snooping and that it wasn't my place or some shit like that!" she said as she pulled out her anger as though she was re-playing the scene. Which she probably was, but still, she probably didn't even notice that she had cursed in front of me. "His excuse was that he got another job, and I took it. I took it like the blind idiot I was, because then, a few months later, I wanted to call him for something, but then I realized I didn't know where he worked! So I decided to follow him" She stated.

"Why didn't you just ask?" I asked her. Seriously, she was acting like he had something to hide from her.

"Well, it's not like I wanted him to say I was snooping again, so I followed him around all day." She stated as though it was the most normal thing in the world. I mentally sweat dropped and my hands started to gnaw at my fingerless gloves. "He went to the supermarket to buy all these small clothes, then brought them to this- this- this woman's house! She had tomato red hair and- and- blue eyes!" My mom huffed as she got enraged.

"So, what did you do then?" I asked starting to think she just saw this on one of those TV dramas and was hallucinating from too much miso soup.

"I didn't do anything…" She mumbled quietly as her beautiful eyes began to tear up. I immediately felt bad. This was my **mother** and **father**, we're talking about. "I just pretended to be the best wife as usual… and…" She said as she began to sniffle. I sprinted to her side and engulfed her into a hug. She clenched her hands in my shirt and sobbed into my chest. I felt it slowly becoming wet. "Lately he's been showing me l-less love a-and… *sniffle* he doesn't even come home u-until 3am anymore!" She wailed. I patted her back and whispered comforting words into her ear. My poor mother… and my selfish father… I loved them both sadly, but still… _**This**_, was too far. _**Cheating**_, was too far.

* * *

I walked into my third period classroom and handed my English teacher my note. She nodded and told me to sit in the back. Next to Sasori.

_**Yay! The heavens are shining' down on us today!**_

_Are you stupid? No they aren't! Today we found out our dad may be __cheating__! What am I even supposed to do about that!?_

_**Look dude, I'm just your fanboy side. **_

_Then go un-fanboy for a bit will ya? I can't have a girly life like those cheeky girls who spend their lives googly-eyeing their crushes._

_**What do you mean 'girly' life? You've lived a bad enough life already! I mean, seriously! 8 years of abuse and misuse-**_

_Same thing_

_**-from you're old parents are enough. Now you're only good parents breaking up too? That's just too much man, too much…**_

_Well guess what, it's happening!_

_**Man, I pity you dude.**_

_WE'RE THE SAME DUDE!_

_**That's what **__**you**__** think.**_

_*shivers*_

_***grins manically***_

I walked over to my seat and sat down with a sight. I needed to get my act together if I was expecting to pull of today's prank.

I began to tap my fingers against my desk. **God** wit was hot today. I thought about laying my face against my cool desk, but decided against it. Instead I just pressed my second pair of lips against my desk –with the gloves on out of paranoia- to feel refreshed as an alternative.

I saw Sasori pass a note to my desk and my heart beat picked up. Why was I acting to dang girly? Oh yeah, because I've liked him for like maybe 2 years now and this's the first time he's written a note to me and sort of the second time he's ever talked to me. I didn't try to pretend to be shy though, because technically I'm starting a new leaf, right?

I slyly opened it up no one would notice and/or hear it.

我々は今日でもそれで行くの？ ( 'We still going at It today?')

Sasori wrote to me.

確かに ('Certainly' )

I replied back using the back of the paper. He nodded and we both went back to class. After a couple minutes he passed a note to Hidan who nodded and passed it to Tobi.

_**Holy shit, were they always in this class?**_

_Yeah, I know right! They're so quiet and obedient in this class you'd think they're imposters!_

_**I think it's 'cause Mrs. Tsunade's got a big bust.**_

_I think it's cause she looks like she can pound you if you set her crooked._

_**That's never stopped Hidan before**_

_Good point._

Sasori passed another note to me and I opened it the same way I did before.

飛段：待つことができません！('Hidan: Can't wait!')

トビ：私はとても興奮しています！('Tobi: I'm so excited!' )

Yep, he writes normally, not in third person like he talks.

サソリ：あなたはそれをやっているそう、ランチ？('Sasori: So, when are we doing it? Lunch?')

I couldn't help but smile inwardly. It almost felt like Sasori was in my group of friends now because he was writing to me along with my other friends.

はい、もう少々お待ちください。ランチは、私たちが計画を尽くすときです。( 'Yeah, just wait a little longer. Lunch is when we'll do the plan!')

I wrote back. Sasori read it and nodded while handing it to Hidan who did a fist pump. He then handed it to Tobi who started to giggle.

* * *

_**Lunch.**_

_Good, right? _

_**Nope**__. _

_We couldn't do our planning. _

_**Know why?**_

_Nope? _

_**Then I'll give ya a hint. **_

_Pinketteat our tablelistening in on our conversationmight ruin the plan. _

_**Get the picture?**_

###

I wandered over to my usual table with my lunch tray. Not many people sat at it because it was in the back, in a corner, and it didn't have that many seats –only like 5- so people couldn't really sit at it with _all _of their friends, so they all usually sat elsewhere.

As soon as I sat down and nibbled on the school burger, Hidan and Tobi walked over and sat down. Luckily my parents were reasonably wealthy, so I got to go to a good school ,meaning that the burgers were actually made of meat.

Soon Sasori walked over and sat down, so we began to plan. Well, technically we already had the plan, we simply needed preparations. So we were planning on where and how to angle things, and when we'd set them up. But everything good comes to an end when pink haired girls come in.

Sakura sat down next to Sakura and gave him a peck on the cheek making us all mentally gag, but visibly puff out our cheeks as if to hold in puke. Sasori notices this most likely, but doesn't say anything.

"So, whatch'a guys talking about?" She says in a bubble tone.

"How Hidan's going through withdrawal over not being able to read porn" I deadpan. Hidan blushed, Tobi covered his mouth in a 'How-could-you!?' manner, and Sasori just blinks a few time registering what I just said. Sakura glared at him in return to my comment.

"Hidan!" She said exasperatedly. Hidan punched me in the arm visibly, but Sakura didn't seem to catch on to my lie.

"Yeah, so it's not something you wanna listen about" I finished.

"Well surely Sasori doesn't want to listen to that crap, so you should change the subject" She urged.

"Oh please" Hidan said. I knew this wouldn't end well by the looks of amusement in his eyes. "Any guy would read that stuff if the only girl they got was someone like yo-"

"**HE **_**MEANS**_** TO SAY**-" I cut him off while chopping him in the gut sending him flying off his seat to the ground. I did say that I was a karate master didn't I? "That Sasori and I were just scolding him about it like the angelic souls we are. Now, as you can see we're in good hands so you can go fly away to talk with Ino about that secret you've been hiding" I tried to convince her.

"Secret?" Sasori repeated with a raised eyebrow. Sakura visibly began to sweat. Again, Sakura herself wasn't that bad of a person, but still, she needed to realize that I wasn't playing.

"Y-Yeah! In good hands! See you later Saso!" She said in a rushed voice as she captured him in a full blown kiss then sprinted away. Sasori looked surprised by the sudden contact, but when he looked back at the rest of us, all three of us were sprawled across the floor.

Hidan from my chop, my from being grossed out and was chocking on my own fantasies, and Tobi because it looked fun and he said he didn't want to be left out.

Soon the lunch bell rang, so we were forced to move along.

"I'll set everything up tonight okay, then we can do it tomorrow" Hidan said as we left the lunchroom.

"Is Hidan sure? That's allot of work for one person" Tobi said in a motherly tone. Ironic because he's usually the child here.

"Yeah, you sure? I'm not doing anything so-" I began to say before Hidan cut me off by putting a finger to my soft, pink, full lips.

"Yeah dude, chill" Hidan said with his usual goofy grin. "It's the least I can do for you coming out of your shell"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. I grinned back and ruffled his silky silver hair.

"Okay, see you tomorrow guys" I said as I ruffled Tobi's hair too. Again, he said he was feeling left out.

"Bye" Sasori said as he too turned in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Tobi and Hidan soon said as they too headed off.

Now all I had to do was deal with my Otousan and see what the fuck was going on.

* * *

**Author's note: **Good guys? Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I can keep you all happy! Oh, and about the Japanese, I got it off Google translate, so please forgive me if it's crap^^


	4. Chapter 4: prank complete

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait! Warning; This chapter contains a crappy written version of abuse and some massive pranking on Sakura.

* * *

As I wandered home, I began to think back on my mom and I and our conversation about Otousan.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm smart, so I had a pretty good Idea of what was going on. I had noticed changes in dad ever since 6 years ago.

#1) He was cheating on Okaasan.

#2) He had the child many years back, but lately the child has began getting suspicious of where his dad is 24/7.

#3) He had the child in secret and instead of working has been visiting that family.

Of course, these were all simply inferences, but still. Today was Thursday, so tomorrow I'd do the prank and earn some 'Saso-points' and on Saturday I'd either trail/follow or interrogate my dad.

I entered my house in silence, but froze when I heard something I most likely wasn't supposed to.

"Are you kidding me?! I've been _trying _to visit often Kushina, but you **know **that I have a family! I can't have you ruining my life simply because in all of the 'play' times we had together you somehow got pregnant" My father screeched into the phone.

_Oh right, I'm home like 40 minutes early because I ditched the end of school and Okaasan's most likely out shopping like always._

_**Blondie, you've gotten us into some deep shit.**_

_Us?!_

_**Right... **__**You**__**'re in some deep shit.**_

"Fine... I'll visit tomorrow okay? Just tell him that-"

_**So the child's a "him", meaning male.**_

"-I have allot of work. He's six, how smart can he be?-"

_**The child is six years old...**_

"But I seriously can't keep doing this. My wife is getting suspicious! And my _real _son is damn smart, he might figure it out if she slips!" Otousan warned.

_**The other wife knows about us and our family...**_

_**Dad knows mom is suspicious...**_

_**He doesn't know I'm here yet...**_

_**His wife's name is Kushina.**_

_**Otousan only used her as a sex toy.**_

_**She got pregnant.**_

_**Probably threatened to tell.**_

I heard the clack of heavy plastic on the floor and realized that he just dropped the phone.

"D-Deidara?"

_**Shit. God just lives to shit on me and my screwed up life. Shit. **__**Deep **__**shit.**_

I just stood there gaping like an idiot. Any attempts of pretending not to hear anything flew out the fucking window at that obviousness.

Screw this. Screw my whole god-damned fucking life.

"Are you un... Cheating on Okaasan yeah?" I asked with wide eyes. Yeah, in all the storied everyone takes it so well, but I friggin **loved **Otousan like he was my real one. No way in the bitch of hell would I have ever expected this.

Otousan just stated back with wide eyes for a moment, but he then tilted his head forwards to hide his eyes behind the shadow of his bangs.

His brown hair was overgrown and stringy plus greasy with the 'I've-run-my-hand-through-my-hair-too-many-times-out-of-depression' look to it. He looked like a mess and hadn't shaved for a while.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by my father suddenly laughing manically.

"Oh did I?" He answered my question with a question as he walked over to me. When I was young, I was abused like there was no tomorrow. I was hit and kicked and punched and thrown until I was unconscious and I was fed only rarely. Why am I telling you all of this right now, you ask?

Simply because I had this horribly familiar feeling in me and all my senses told me to get the fuck out of there.

Otousan loomed over me as his shadow encased me in hopeless darkness. He reached out his hand slowly- Then struck me on the cheek making a large clapping sound full the room as I tumbled to the floor.

I hesitantly pulled and gloved hand to my cheek and gasped as a familiar sting scarred it. I looked up at the insane man above me who had a 'crazy-train' smile on causing me to shake slightly. My eyes began to water as a harsh kick was planted in my gut causing me to couch up crimson painted blood. Tears came rolling out shortly after as I somehow got rolled on my back and he planted a foot right on my fourth mouth.

"You've heard nothing, _**correct**_?" He more demanded than asked. Of course I shook my head yes as he grunted and pulled me up by my shirt collar. I was about really to kick him when I saw his face. He looked hurt. Crossed as though he wasn't sure what he was doing. He was slowly loosing it and I knew it. He thrusted me against the was at slapped me a few more times as his nails dug into my skin once in a while causing cuts. He hit me in the gut a few more times and punched my arms and kicked my legs. He needed to take out his anger, even if it was of his adoptive son who kept begging for him to stop. After about an hour of him screaming and yelling t me- calling me worthless shit and threatening me if I told, he soon left the house all together within 5 minutes.

.::hours later::.

I didn't eat diner that night. Not because I didn't want to see Otousan -and I sure all hell didn't- but because I deserved it.

'_I deserve this... I brought this on myself... This is my fault...' _I chanted to myself as if it would save me.

**No Deidara, don't do this again... You're not back with your old family, so no need to mentally prepare yourself for abuse again. If he so much as plants another finger on you I'll come out and we can use our mastery of Karate to beat the crappy shit out of him, okay?**

'_I brought this on myself... This is my fault... I deserve this...'_

I wasn't exactly sane. Ever since the second year I moved here I've found a fascination -and talent- for making bombs and expulsions out of common household products. Let's just say that inhaling all of those everyday for the past years of my life isn't good for my health, and/or sanity.

_**Ne, that's right! Go make another bomb! That usually calms us down right?**_

'_This is my fault... I deserve this... I brought this on-... Okay... Let's make a bomb...'_

I stalked over to the bathroom upstairs and got out the supplies I needed.

Lets just say that by the time I calmed down, my room was burnt and smelled of Lysol.

* * *

The next day I had to put an extra effort in getting dressed as to hide my new 7 bruises, and 4 cuts. I did my usual except very quickly. Luckily my father and/or mother wasn't home, so no one saw the way I wore a scarf today to hide the hand shaped bruise on my neck. The bruise was very dark because the day before Otousan kept grabbing me in the same spot and squeezing his fingers making them bruise more near his fingertips.

I hadn't had any classes with Hidan that day, so when lunch came around he was chatting away about all the crap that his teachers yelled at him. Just being near Hidan brightened up my mood. he was really a good friend. Soon Tobi came by and hugged the living daylights out of me apologizing for finishing his part of our 'plan' a minute late... 1 minute... That was his excuse for squeezing my bruises? I still forgave him though because he was cute.

Later Sasori showed up saying that he was ready too.

"So every thing's in place?" I asked them. Sasori nodded and so did Hidan with a grin. Tobi saluted and nodded too as I grinned back. "Okay, this is gonna be fun. Which one of them should I hit?" I asked as the group of us looked around the room.

"Ne Sasori, can Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi prank Sakura?" Tobi asked. Sasori looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sure, but say I had no part in it." Sasori said as a smirk appeared on his lips. Why was he dating Sakura anyways? It was obvious that he didn't like her in that way, so why was he even still here? I wasn't complaining, but still.

"Okay, heads up" I whispered as I took out a laser pointer. I mentioned that I got straight A's in everything even though I was in all of the excelled classes right?

I took out a small screw driver and loosened some visible screws. I planted a piece of special glass over the light bulb in the special laser then screwed it all back. "Good, this will increase the heat of the light causing the paper to catch of fire" I explained as I did just that. The paper bag above our heads silently lit up in flames as it room ripped all together releasing a dust of powdered sugar. Everyone screeched in surprise in the lunch room as no one (except our group who just 'happened' to bring goggles) could see what was going on.

"Now!" I instructed as we all darted off in different direction to grab the bucked of water balloons that Tobi skillfully made. We all brought the buckets back to the table and began chucking them aimlessly around the room, but also purposely at Sakura who was chatting with Ino. Some of the water in them was boiling hot while some of the water in them was freezing cold. Okay, the hot ones weren't hot enough to actually harm you, but they were still abnormally warm to someone who wasn't expecting it.

Soon the powdered sugar began to fade though and things were becoming visible again, so we finished up the balloons quickly and put the buckets away again. Of course, I threw one at all of us too to make it look like we weren't the only ones dry.

The best part was hearing Ino laugh her head off at Sakura who was drenched from head to toe in cold and warm water.

_**That was and is worth all the trouble we'll get in if we get caught**_

_Hell yeah._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sasori.

His pale skin matched so perfectly with his messy red fluffy hair and his half lidded caramel eyes. His face was serious though which made me wonder what he wanted. Sadly he looked sexy that way.

_Damn I was trying to get over this!_

_**Dude, admit it, he's smexy**_

Sasori motioned for me to follow him and I did out of the white cafeteria. Of course teachers were piling in, so it was slightly difficult to leave, but we got out quickly anyways.

Sasori lead me into an empty hallway. He walked near the lockers that lined the walls then stopped and turned to look at me.

"What is it un?" I asked him. Was he angry after all that I pranked Sakura?

"What happened to your neck?"

_**Shit. **_My scarf must have fallen down slightly when he was next to me. _Shit._

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, sorry the chapter's so short and suckish, but I just needed to put it out so peopled keep reading. I know abuse is a common thing in DeiSaso stories, but I just need it in the story for later and you'll figure out why. As you can see this is gonna be a way that their friendship deepens and soon other fluffy stuff with sprout! ooh I can't wait! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: silent dinner pt 1

"It's nothing un, really" I insisted while unconsciously pulling up my scarf. Sasori rolled his eyes quite successfully agitating me.

"Look, I know we're not best friend or anything special-"

_**Ouch, **_**that**_** stings**_

"-so I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do, but…" Sasori paused as if actually thinking over what he was going to say. "I don't know, just-" He ran a hand though his beautiful crimson locks.

"Someone hit me"

_Shit! Why did I spit that out?_

_**Maybe because you **_**want**_** him to worry about you?**_

_Maybe_.

"What?" Sasori blinked a few times.

"Someone hit me, that's all un. I'm fine" I shrugged. "I was playing wrestle with one of my friends but their grip was a bit too hard a left a mark yeah." I sighed as I pulled up my scarf higher so he wouldn't see the true darkness of the bruise.

"Oh… well, okay… I was just…"

"I know. You were just worried- "

Sasori's cheeks suddenly began to blush slightly. It was cute.

"-I understand, no biggie okay?" I smiled innocently at him.

"… Okay…" He repeated as if his brain was lost for words.

* * *

That night dinner was awkward as hell. For one because my dad kept texting (or sending emails to) someone on his phone –I had a pretty good idea who-, second because my mom wasn't eating, juts picking at her salad with a fork as if deep in thought, and I was just staring at them both with an empty plate because I had already finished eating and I was seriously ready to skedaddle.

Why did I stay though you ask?

Because I was trying to break the news to my mom, but lately my dad has been everywhere she is, so at that moment I was trying to silently message her into leaving the table and calling me along with her so we could be 'alone'.

Sadly mind-reading and mental-messaging hasn't quite been invented yet, so in reality it's just me staring holes into her forehead because she keeps staring down at her plate.

_**Hey, why isn't she eating?**_

I looked down at her plate again.

_Yeah, she loves salad…_

I looked over at my dad who chose that exact moment to look up at me. I immediately reverted my eyes of course, but I couldn't help to notice the ever so small smirk that grew on his lips.

The type of smirk you get when you've come to a _horrid_ decision and you know that the person you hate most won't be happy about it either.

_That_ type of small smirk.

"Why don't you go wash the dishes Dei" he looked back to his phone as his thumb began to move again.

"Of course Otousan un" I obediently gathered up our plates –except my mother's- and walked out of view into out kitchen.

_**Damn that bastard, he knows we don't like the taste of dishwashing soap.**_

I ignored my second voice and pulled off my leather gloves, watching silently as the talented slimy appendages rolled out to see the room. Of course my fourth mouth began to shift as if wanting to be released too, but I quickly clasped my hand over it as if in an attempt to tell it 'no'.

And it worked.

But that was the easiest part.

I commanded my hands to close their mouths -which they obeyed- then squirted on the green gooey substance, carefully coating all of my slender fingers in it.

That's when my tongues once again chose to be rebellious though and began lapping at the disgusting flavor.

"Ew" I cursed to myself before quickly rubbing my hands together and beginning to soap up the dirty dishes (without touching my palms to the dirty ones of course).

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry about the obnoxiously short chapter, I just wanted to post this to alarm everyone that I'm gonna get this story back in swing **;3**

Hopefully my writing and spelling and grammar will be better for the rest of the story because I've been practicing with other stories etc. Please read and review and make me happy **C:**

**Here are some things to look forward too:**

1) Meeting 5-year-old Naru and 27-year-old-Minato and 25-year-old-Kushina who actually isn't that bad

2) Some childcare

3) 5-year-old Gaara and Sasu too

4) Meeting the Akatsuki

5) Some yaoi later on of course

6) Dei's dad getting discovered or losing it totally (I haven't decided how to get rid of him yet) -

yada yada yada

The rest will come soon! (as in this Sunday maybe or next weekend when I actually get a change to come up with a new idea and type it)


	6. Chapter 6: new school assignment

Health class was awkward to the MAX! I mean, do you know how weird it is for a grown perverted male teacher to teach his class (which only consisted of 2 girls) about a females' body, a male's body, birth, having to _WATCH_ birth- yeah… It was pretty strange.

"Wait, but it is actually possible to have sex in the water?" Tobi asked.

_**What the hell?**_

"Ugh… Well, yes I guess, but if you're trying to get pregnant then no, because the semen cells would die within minutes…"

"Then, how about if you wanted to pee un, but you're already excited?" I asked this time. Of course we all knew considering we were high schoolers, but it was funny as hell to see Kakashi-sensei feeling 'awkward' which was actually pretty hard considering he'd read porn in front of you if he was allowed.

Kakashi just stared at me.

"As in, like, you're already hard" Hidan clarified.

It was a huge mistake to put all three of us in the same Health class.

"Well, it's ugh, not possible. Once you're co- err, it's hard, then you… can't"

"Is it true that when women get excited that they have the urge to pee?" Tobi questioned.

_Hehe, this's fun._

"Does sticking your dick in a pussy really feel like sticking it in a fish's mouth" Asked Hidan.

"Can you still give birth when you're like, 70 or 80 un?" I pondered falsely, hiding my grin.

"When are you actually considered 'too old' to have sex?" Then Tobi asked.

"Well Tobi un, I don't actually think there's a limit, but once you reach a certain age the birth will most certainly kill you un, right?" I looked to the very silent Kakashi for confirmation.

"I dunno Deidara, wouldn't that be like, illegal considering the child could be like 12 when it's parents die? Or even younger!" Hidan gasped.

_We were obviously just trying to get out of Health class faster. And it seemed to work considering minutes were ticking by while being filled up with obnoxious questions that soon the whole class joined in on._

"Can men give birth?"

"Is is truly possible for gay's to have sex?"

"Have you ever visited -"

"Okay, class is over" Kakashi sighed before immediately yanking out his book. Of course the cover of it was covered, but we all pretty much knew what was actually in it.

"What class do you have next?" Hidan asked as he literally flew over to me, a shit-eating grin consuming his face.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" I asked, knowing he only made that vile face when he knew something I didn't.

"I've got a date"

Now that was surprising.

"Really? With who un?"

"I don't really know him all that well, this super hot guy with a bunch of stitch-like tattoos on his arms and stuff" Hidan shrugged.

Of course I was happy for him, I mean, when it came to my drama, he was always there for me, so when Hidan finally get's excited over someone, of course I tried my best to smile and participate.

But… My neck was aching and cramping from me leaning over too much yesterday while working on a toxic potion in secret (against my dad of course). I mean, I didn't want to kill the guy because he was my dad and I loved him no matter what, but I guess I just wanted to… You know, put 'im in the hospital for a while (as revenge) while I look for more clues on his affair.

I didn't want him to break my mother's heart of course, but it had to be done.

"Thanks bro" hidden blushed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"When are you going un and where?" I grinned as we began walking to gym class.

"Ugh, on Sunday (Today's Wednesday) and at the café downtown" he was still blushing.

_**Wow, for a guy like Hidan to blush, this guy must be **__**really**__** impressive…**_

"WAIT- Don't tell me…" I paused as a Cheshire-cat grin appeared on my face. "You're the bottom in the relationship un?"

"Wha- NO!" He denied as he swung as my arm, I easily dodged though.

"OHMMIGAWD! TOBI UN! HIDAN GOT UKED!" I screamed across the hall to our other friend who immediately rushed over. (Luckily everyone else rushed away as soon as they were faced with Hidan's scary glare).

"Oo_ooh_! Hidan got bottom" Tobi giggled.

"Shut up!" Hidan growled, his blush now the color of Sasori's hair.

Sasori…

"Last time I tell _you_ guys about my boyfriends and dates" The silverette mumbled as we proceeded to gym.

* * *

You know what I hate about gym class? The way you have to actually change clothes in front of everyone. I mean, what if I don't want everyone to know about my tattoo on my stomach? What if I don't want anyone to see the new bruise of my neck and a few others still littering my body? (which haven't healed.) What if I'm gay so I don't want to get a boner in front of all the other hot guys?

Yeah, I don't like gym class.

Luckily I've been able to hide and suppress myself reasonably well, but that's just another reason why I always wear baggy gym shorts, just in case I hafta hide a certain bump.

"Ready?" Hidan called as he walked into my shower stall without knocking.

Luckily Hidan already knew about my tattoo, so he just stared at it for e few seconds before looking at my face instead.

In small characters on my back, it read;

私の影が私の上にぴょんと  
私は寝るたびに  
私を食い入るように。  
まだ、まだ私の朝  
私は全体見つける  
そして各覚醒時  
私の影がそこにハングアップする  
プルオーバーのような空  
私の壁 -  
完全に私の処分で。

(My shadow leaps on me

each time I sleep

to devour me.

Yet still my mornings

find me whole

and at each waking

there my shadow hangs

like an empty pull-over

against my wall -

wholly at my disposal.)

I told him what it meant too, so he knew it wasn't like a list of names for all the people I've killed or something scary like that.

"You ready?"

"Un, just a sec" I replied while quickly pulling on my slightly larger gym shirt.

I hated gym. Especially since Sasori wasn't in it, so I wouldn't be allowed to take a sneak-peek at him even if I wanted to.

Sasori… After our last encounter… we hadn't talked much.

Like, at all.

Sure at lunch he still sat with Sakura near us, but never with us. And sure once in a while we'd yell across the table to hell him jokes or random comments, but whenever our eyes met I always looked away.

It hurt.

I don't why or how, but to look in his eyes while knowing that I love him and that he's already dating someone-… It hurt.

In here…

Deep inside.

Below my fourth mouth…

In my heart.

* * *

"Deidara Iwa and Sasori Akasuna"

_Wait- what?_

_**We weren't listening again.**_

Mrs. Kurenai rolled her red eyes and repeated herself.

"Deidara Iwa, please come up to the front of the class"

Everyone laughed except me, who froze, stared, then finally got up and scurried next to her with Sasori on the opposite side.

He didn't spare me a glance.

_What are we doing?_

_**You two are partners.**_

_Wha- FOR WHAT!?_

_*sigh*, for the new project._

_What project, what are we doing?_

_**You have to partner up with someone and study an animal. You're allowed to do whatever you want to get a look at he animal (even skipping a day of school to visit the zoo if there's no other choice) and take notes on it, its habitat, and it's personality/characteristics.**_

_What animal are we studying?_

_**The red panda.**_

_Hehehe, Sasori had red hair- what- That's gonna be freaking hard to take notes on! Can't we just look things up?_

_**Hells no, of course Mrs. Kurenai thought of that, so she's making us all also take a video of at least one trip to the zoo or to visit the animal etc.**_

_Shit. Curse her smart mind._

_**Hehehe, you just insulted yourself.**_

_Wait… So we have to actually… you know, meet up? As in… *gulp* out of school?_

_**As in like a date? Yes.**_

_SHOOSHYEAH!- Oh wait… Sasori and I aren't talking to each other…_

_**Doesn't mean you can't admire his ass mentally.**_

_Good note._

"Good, so you to shall be partners for the 'Red Panda'. You may take your seats now and you'll be given extra time after class to discuss meeting plants etc" Kurenai-Sensei sighed while signaling for us to sit back down.

_Crap, now we actually have to talk… I pray and hope I won't mess up this time._

* * *

**Author's note: **sorry for the long wait and the short chapter (you known, since nothing really happened in it), but hopefully I'll have another one up by Saturday or Sunday._  
_

Oh, and just a little FYI for those people out there who aren't authors, Author's love it when they get reviews from you on your thoughts, You know, about what you liked and loved, and what you didn't care for and what you think should be edited. (Of course only Criticize nicely and politely, or you'll hurt mah feelings)

So yeah, if you favorite or follow (or you already have) feel free to give a review ;3

And seriously, I'm dead on ideas, so feel free to give suggestions too. I'm thinking there may be an actual date in the next chapter or next two chapters *wink wink* meaning that also, the next chapter will probably be extra long if I wanna actually finish the date/school assignment in it. or parts of the school assignment at least. One date obviously can't be enough for the two *hint hint, nudge nudge*


	7. Chapter 7: Checkmate

[**AN**: AAAIIIiiiiiiii! Thank you all for the kind reviews :3

Here's an extra long chappy, just~for~you *wink* lol]

* * *

Sasori and I awkwardly sat in the back of the classroom while everyone else chatted away, a few even just had a heated make-out session instead. Of course, me being the straight-gay I am-

_**Really? Straight gay? That's like, contradicting yourself.**_

_Fine, the __**strict**__-gay_ I am, didn't even spare it a glance (since the other gay kids were actually doing what they were supposed to. Noobs. And don't get me wrong, I have nothing against lesbians or straight people, I simply don't find watching them 'mate' interesting is all).

Sasori on the other hand was obviously getting bothered by the irritating moans and shuffles behind on behind me. (Well, technically in front of me since we sat in the back).

_**Hey, at least we know he's not interested in the kissing, more annoyed.**_

_And how do you know that? Sasori's always been the damn master at hiding his emotions. Like a puppet._

_**Nah. With those delicate looks, pale skin, perfect face, slightly messy bed head, crimson hair that almost looks unnatural- Yep, he's definitely more of a porcelain doll.**_

_You know what, you're right. He's so… perfect, like a doll… Like art. Which means for him to be true art, he'll have to start showing some emotion soon. You know, because things never stay the same, emotions are always fleeting and changing._

"So un, what day would work for you?" I started up, trying my best to act… natural. You know, so he wouldn't realize I was having erotic images in my head?

Thank god thoughts couldn't get me hard and I was almost immune to nosebleeds after having like thousands of them all summer (_**Hehehe, that was one horny time of our life**_).

Sasori let out a sigh of minty breath and ran his pale fingers through his rose locks.

"I'm pretty much free all week since my little brother-"

"You have a little brother?" I interrupted. What? Being nosy is in my personality description, can't deny that.

Sasori just stared at me for a few seconds, as if he was fighting a glare.

"Sorry" I blushed while looking down at my lap where my hands laid and unconsciously rubbing my fingers over their lips (beneath the fingerless gloves). "I just didn't really picture you as an older-brother type of person… You know…" I trailed off while beginning to finally notice all of the people who had clearly began "touching" each other in 'mature' ways. I mean seriously, a girl with her skirt practically glued to her panties because of a suspiciously urine-scented and slightly thick substance was not just a coincidence, especially with the other girl standing next to her who was practically raping her with her eyes.

Yeah, some of the girls in our class were lesbians and some of the guys gay, but sadly, no guys began any sexy action, or else I would've ditched Sasori –_**for now**_- to watch secretly.

"Yeah, he's 5 and his name's Gaara, so I have to take care of him usually-"

"Then doesn't that mean you are busy?" I cut him off again, blushing again too as he rolled his eyes.

"He's staying over a friend's house for the week" Sasori hummed in thought. "Naruto Uzumaki I think…" then Sasori's eyes slightly widened, as though he didn't mean to reveal that much about his brother and/or his whereabouts. The cautious look he gave me afterwards sort of proved it. Why was he so cautious about his brother though?

"What un? I'm not a pedophile" I chuckled slightly, happy to see the relieved look in his beautiful chocolate eyes at my obvious I-could-really-care-less attitude.

"Wait," I froze "Uzu.. ma… ki?" I slowly registered the last name in my head.

Kushina Uzumaki.

That was her name right? The one my dad accidentally got preggers?

'_Naruto_' would probably be around Gaara's age by now too…

"Yeah, you know him? He's a really friendly kid actually" Sasori's eyes softened a little, as though he was less on-edge with me. Of course that made me happy.

"Yeah, I just heard his n-name before un"

I prayed to god he didn't hear my voice crack on the word 'name'.

"Hnn… You actually look a lot like him" Sasori leaned in slightly further to examine my face. On the outside I just blinked curiously, but on the inside I was doing summersaults while cheering-

_OMMIGAWD __**SASORI AKASUNA**__ HAS HIS FACE WITHIN KISSING RADIUS! ALERT! ALERT! DON'T FALL CAPTIVE TO THOSE MAGESTIC CARAMEL EYES, OR THOSE BEAUTIFUL PALE HALF LIPS, OR THOSE CHEEKS WHICH ARE SLIGHTLY PUDGY MAKING HIM LOOK YOUNGER THAN HE ACTUALLY IS, OR THAT FLAWLESS SKIN, OR THOSE PERALY WHITE TEETH THAT YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO MARK UP YOUR SKIN WITH AND-_

Yeah… It was hard not to drool as I quickly tore my eyes away from his lips.

"Anyway, yeah, so whatever time works for you" he shrugged while leaning back again.

_**Bummer.**_

"Hmm… I'm actually busy" No, I wasn't lying just to try and act 'hard-to-get', I seriously was busy. I had plans to stalk- I mean, 'study' my father that weekend and try and locate this "Kushina person". I only had a tiny bit of information so far.

She had one child and was currently married to some other man by the name of "Minato Uzumaki". She was 22 years old (or some age around then) and she was actually drop-dead gorgeous. For s split-second I forgave my father (considering it was before he met my mother after all), but quickly shoved that horrid thought back into whatever wretched corner it came from… Then I murdered it. Then I brought it back to life just to torture and murder it again.

Then it stayed back in the dark corners of my mind like a good little boy.

"I have tomorrow and the day after that (since it was Wednesday evening so I had Thursday and Friday), but as for the weekends I'm already full…" I mused as I thought over any other openings I had. A was pretty much free every day after that though so…

"Tomorrow it is then" Sasori let out another sigh as he stood up (and for a minute or two I imagined him being a dragon and a puff of fire plopping out in the form of a sigh.)

He'd have red scales with a few black ones on his hip in the Japanese character for scorpion, and maybe a few silver streaks in his main of hair (that ran along his spine and fell over his chestnut eyes).

His eyes would still be a brilliant nutmeg color and his fur would still be soft and fluffy like his actual hair. He would also be slightly small, like he is in real life…

"Would 4 o'clock work for you?" He asked while looking at me as I stared right back, once again admiring his features and imagining blood-red bat-like wings fluttering behind him.

Yup, I was definitely going through Saso-withdrawal.

_Oh no! But I'd need to change a pick out a good outfit- and fix my hair- and make up a plan to make you kiss me in the end under a sunset like in all of those cliché drama movies and also make you buy me dinner then maybe you take me back to your place afterwards for a little 'fun' since we've actually known each other for a about 4 months now, just not of talking terms and-_

"Sure, that works for me yeah" I shrugged, once again prying my eyes away from him, knowing I had stared for a bit too long.

"Ooo-_ooo~_, Dei's blushing?" I heard a familiar voice ask as also familiarly pale arms snaked around my shoulders and a perfectly shaped jaw was placed on my shoulder.

Hidan.

"What are you doing here Hidan un" I growled at him, my blush slightly growing.

"My class ended early so I snuck out" Hidan shrugged as he look at Sasori and his grin grew. The albino tightened his grip on my opposite arms as his own draped across my chest. :"You talkin' about something interesting?" he winked at me.

Oh god.

I bet my cheeks could be used as frying pans by now.

"Hidan! Stop being a pervert un!" I glared at him again whiled quickly shoving him off, somehow still being able to keep perfectly balanced on my elegant chair.

_**Pfft, school equipment as about as much '**_**elegance'**_** as a drunken horse.**_

_And you'd know how those look because…?_

"What? I'm just paying you back for earlier in the hallway" Hidan grinned again, as like before, one of us swung without much attempt to actually hit as the other easily dodged.

"You're still upset about that yeah? Oh please, it's not _my_ fault you got uk-"

"Finish that sentence blondie and Sasori will know about your back" Hidan grinned again, a mischievous glint in his eye.

My tattoo.

"What about Deidara's stomach?" Sasori looked down at me with worry.

_Aw shit, I bet he's assuming it's another bruise… CRAP! Does he think I'm being abused!?_

_**Well, aren't you-**_

_NO!_

…

… _Yes? _

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_***glare***_

_Maybe… _

"It's nothing un, really" I looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. Why did I want him to believe me so badly? Why did it hurt so much that he might find out…

Find out that I'm not perfect.

Hidan seemed to sense the suddenly deep atmosphere, because he quickly dropped the threat and instead pulled me into a corner as we talked, Sasori almost protectively not leaving until we were finished.

I quickly explained to Hidan most of what happened (Him already knowing my current situation considering I can't keep my mouth shut for the life of me) and he nodded, understanding.

"Hey, to get you guys… You know, back in the more 'friendly' zone –which may lead to the 'dating' zone-, how about a bet?"

"A bet un?" I blinked a few times in more confusion.

_**What the fuck?**_

"Yep" Hidan's face devouring grin appeared on his beautiful- yet also freaky, face again. "I bet you can't get Sasori to kiss you by the end of the date- I mean, 'assignment'" Hidan winked once again, his lilac eyes dancing with childish mischievousness.

"Wha- NO!" I screeched, only to be glared at my sexually-harassing-each-other-couples and Hidan shushing me himself.

"Hey Sasori" Hidan looked back as Sasori looked in his direction. "Do you accept bets?" he asked.

Sasori seemed to mull over it for s few moment before nodding.

"I believe a bet is a bet and no matter what, as long as you say it's a bet, the other person should forgive you… As long as you're not like permanently ruining their lives or something, and as long as they're not forcing you to steal or murder or rape etc" Sasori explained, me slightly going off into another erotic daze at the sound of his beautiful voice. I believe that's the most I've heard him talk.

"See Deidara, Sasori would forgive you" Hidan whispered playfully to me before letting me stand normally again and literally prancing out of the room with hat same prank-like-aura that tell people _'get-on-my-bad-side-and-you'll-be-living-a-living-hell-by-tomorrow-'_

"Damn, Fine un" I muttered even though Hidan had already left. "I'll play your little game" my own grin ate away at my face.

"Hnn?" Sasori looked at me with his own alluring eyes.

"Oh nothing, See you tomorrow Danna un" I said innocently, knowing that he didn't know what 'Danna' meant considering he wasn't Japanese like me.

_**You don't know that Deidara…**_

_Hey, what are the chances? I strongly doubt it._

"See you tomorrow" I smiled innocently again as I too skipped out of the room, even ignoring the couples who were practically fucking each other with clothes on.

Now if only I could get Sasori like that with me…

_Wait- wait- wait- _**wait!**_I'm getting __**way **__too far ahead of myself! Sure now Sasori's probably worried about me –and my tummy-, but we're definitely not in the 'friend' zone just yet._

_**Hopefully this dat- I mean assignment will get us there though…**_

* * *

"**NO**! Only 30 minutes until the date- I mean _randevú_ for the assignment!" I screeched in agony while _literally_ sliding into my room (due to my fuzzy socks) and launching myself towards my closet in attempt to look for some better clothes.

"Deidara sweetie, keep it down!" My mother called after me in that oh-so-sweet motherly tone (which of course underneath mean; "SHUT THE FUCK UP!")

"'Kay Kaasan!" I called back to her while throwing my worthless clothes out of the way and throwing the 'might wear' clothes on my bed.

"Okay, what do I need to do..." I muttered while pulling on some flair jeans (they hug your ass and legs to show off their shape, but flare out towards the bottom as if you were going to wear boots etc). Now trust me, I'm not the type of person to go showing off my body -believe it or not; I'm not _actually_ a slut-, but these were seriously the only clean jeans in my closet. I blame my mom who expects _me_ to clean my own clothes and do the laundry.  
How delusion can she get? What **son** of the family does the laundry? Maybe the daughter, but not the son. Come on, be serious here.

As for a shirt, I pulled on the only one that was actually clean. It was black short sleeved T-shirt which read 'bite me' and had long sleeved fishnets which reached all the way to my wrists. And no, I'm not psychotic enough to wear that outside when it's September (slightly cold, but not cold enough for most animals to hide), so I simply pulled a black baggy sweatshirt with red clouds on it over my short. Hey, maybe it'll hide my slightly thinner waist.  
I've lost weight... Again.

I haven't been eating dinner with my family lately. It's _way_ too awkward. And Otousan kept bringing up awkward topics and forcing me to wash the dishes with the same excuse; "You eat with that plate, you clean that plate". The lamest part is that I even have to clean his plate.  
I haven't gotten any closer on his trail yet. Okaasan has obviously taken a step back too though because they don't sleep together anymore (she keeps saying that she suddenly 'wants more space in bed') and she sleeps on the extra bed in my room.

Don't ask why I have an extra bed in my room. Let's just hope she doesn't look under it to see all of the legal and illegal toxic chemicals under there. And

no, I'm not going to tell you how I acquired them.

And Okaasan hasn't been eating lately either.

_That's not good for her._

_**Look who's talking. All **__**you've**__** been eating lately is watermelon from your nice neighbor who thinks every day is summer. And the only reason you even eat that is because her watermelon always seems to be super sweet.**_

_What? How can I deny her? She's a freaking old lady! She's so cute._

_**So you're into older women Dei-dei?**_

_No; I'm into men and Sasori._

_**So Sasori's a gender now?**_

_No, he's his own species._

_**The perfect man species?**_

_Indeed._

Lastly I pulled my hair in a ponytail while letting the rest fall back behind my shoulders (In school I always wear it in a messy bun because the principal says; "It could be dangerous if someone pulls it, and it may cause harm to people because it may get caught in their eyes etc". I mean really, who gets hair caught in their eye? Dust maybe, but not hair.) and slipping on my black and red checkered converse sneakers.  
"I'm taking the car!" I yelled while sliding on the railing down the stairs. It never gets old.

"Drive safely!" Kaasan yelled back from her room (which is secret talk for; "Yay! Not get the hell out of my house you brat!"-)  
"Sleep safely!" I replied, knowing she was probably just lazing around anyway.

Soon enough I finally made it into the family car (an orange Hyundai Azera) after a little snack and began driving towards the zoo. Not let me tell you, the zoo isn't just any 5-year-old wonderland, but instead it's a people-of-_all_-ages wonderland.

In my town, the zoo is actually pretty large. In fact, it's basically an amusement park with a petting zoo (except the petting zoo is an actual zoo and it's freaking huge) that's the size of Bedford (and that's only about 1/12 of the whole park).

_"Memories consume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused"_

As soon as I reached a stoplight I began looking on the dashboard for my phone.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright-"_

"Mello, hi" I smiled while tucking the phone between my ears and shoulder while turning the wheel of the car.

"Hey Deidara, how's it going?"

"Great! And you? How's Matt?"

"We're doing great" Mello chuckled.

We were best friend back when I lived in Japan and went to Wammy's school. Mellow had short dirty-blonde hair and a burn-like-scar that ran across his face. Yeah some may find him scary since he went around PMSing nearly constantly and scaring the shit out of everyone else, but to all of those who knew him personally, we'd know he was probably just cranky because he didn't get his daily chocolate.

Matt was his boyfrind. Matt had red messy hair, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes which he hid behind orange tinted goggles. Yeah he and Mello both wore strange things (Mello only wore black leather and Matt himself always wore a white vest and a white-and-black striped shirt underneath), but they were good for each other.

"I just wanted to call to say hello..." Mello paused, as if thinking of saying something.

"You're mentally asking for a way to defeat Near aren't you" I rolled my eyes, knowing the blonde all too well.

"Hah! I knew you'd still be psychic!" he cheered. Near was a small albino who looked about the size of a 12-year-old (yet he was the same age as us; 17) and had soul-seeking owl-like lifeless eyes. As you can probably guess, Mello and Near were vicious enemies.

"Have you tried jello in his shoes?" I asked, not being totally serious about harming poor near. the guy was actually pretty nice once you got to know 'im. Or maybe it was simply because he seemed interested in my chemical experiments that one night... Either way, he helped me work on an explosion and we released it on Mello the next day. yeah. Don't get on my bad side. Best friend on not.

"Deidara, we both know you're better than that. Gimme some chemical crap that I can shove together to create an explosion or something- Like you did to me that time" I could practically feel him grinning like a maniac from the other side of the phone.

"Fine" I sighed while contemplating whether I'd be able to massage my temples and drive at the same time...  
Better stick with driving... for now.

"Got a paper?"

"Just a sec... Yep!"

"good, now do this;"

* * *

By the time I actually arrived at the zoo, Sasori was already waiting there.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting un" I smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck.

_Damn, and he's actually wearing appropriate clothes too._

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_As in, he actually looks as though he had his eyes open while choosing his clothing, unlike you're truly._

Sasori was wearing a sweatshirt too, but it wasn't baggy and obviously oversized like mine. His was gray and looked comfortable on him. As for pants, he was wearing dark green sweatpants that fit perfectly (not too tight, not too lose) and black sneakers. Yeah it looked casual, but it actually seemed to fit him. (unlike my mismatched clothing).

_What do you mean by mismatched? His don't really match together either. I mean, I'm wearing black and red (black sweatshirt, black shirt that says "bite me" in red), maroon flair jeans, black and red checkered sneakers)._

_**Sure, but from the outside it looks as though you just decided to wear burgundy pants and a black baggy hoodie. At least his colors (gray, black, and dark green) match.**_

_How!?_

_**Slytherin colors, duh**_

_Pfft, and you call me tacky._

_**I am you technically.**_

"It's fine" Sasori sighed while running his hands through his crimson curls.

Yes. I knew Sasori hated to be kept waiting.

And yes, it may be proof that I sort of am a stalker; but can you blame me? Stupid Baka's -like Sakura- are out there trying to hunt down **my** Scorpion! I can't take that lying down.

_**Or standing up for that matter. Or walking, or jogging, or hopping, stepping, jumping, skipping, dancing, prancing-**_

_Oi! I __don't__ prance._

_**We share the same memory. We both know you do.**_

_Screw memories, I don't __anymore__ then._

_**We'll see…**_

"Did you bring the papers?"

Notepad- check

A few pencils and a few pens- check

Plan for kissing- X

Any plan for that matter- X

"Un, did you bring the video camera?" I asked.

"Hn" He nodded while pulling the deep red camera from his sweatshirt's comfy abode.

Heh, I wonder if his bedroom walls are deep red too- or the comforter on his bed. Maybe he has maroon silk sheets and a fluffy white mattress. Maybe his walls are covered in drawings and maybe he has a desk in his room cleanly stacked with sketches of puppets and actual puppets.

Yeah, I knew he liked puppets and his (99% incorrect) opinion of art.

"Okay. So un, so we're supposed to take notes on…" I trailed off since I hadn't listened to squat of what Kurenai said anyway.

"Their habitat, history, origin, where they were first discovered, where they're actually supposed to live (before they came to the zoo), what they eat, their mating season, how many pups they can have-"

Okay, this just got awkward…

"-etc, things like that" Sasori explained. I was surprised to find that #1) he practically quoted exactly what she said, and #2) he didn't seem bothered by my asking what it was about- as in, he didn't seemed annoyed that he had to explain to me.

"Okay" I smiled. This could be fun.

We walked around a bit, stopping by a few other animals on the way-

_**You mean you literally dragging him around the park in search of the baby seal and regular seals, tigers, polar bears,-**_

_**(made sure to avoid the lions by nearly literally walking all the way around the park)**_

_**-flamingos, zebras, toucans, eagles, kangaroos, rhinos, lemurs, foxes, koalas, pandas, raccoons, common marmosets, meerkats, elephants, mountain lions, otters, and **__**then**__** the red Pandas.**_

_Meh, close enough_

-before finally reaching the red Pandas. And yes, along the way I also took pictures of every animal I saw (with my own camera which I conveniently found of course) and even forced Sasori in with a few of 'em.

"You don't go to the zoo very often do you" Sasori asked as we walked. By now is was reasonably late (around 6:40pm), but we still hadn't taken many notes on the red Pandas (and I hadn't seen the fish), so we continued walking on towards their enclosure.

"No, my parents…" I paused, remembering how my father always said it was a waste of time. In fact, I'd never even ridden a roller coaster in my life. My mom on the other hand never exactly denied me, but she always came up with an excuse. And no, it wasn't because we were too poor, simply because my father said no. And when he said no, it meant no. "Never really allowed me to go to the zoo un" I chuckled slightly, ignoring the fact that Sasori was watching my every move like a cat.

"So I'm guessing you've never ridden a roller coaster?"

"Wha- how did you know?" I gaped at him. Looks like I'm not the only psychic Mello.

Sasori just put on that cocky smirk which I'm pretty sure he knows annoys me.

"I'm just cool like that" he replied while taking me hand.

His skin was so soft and radiated little warmth compared to mine. I think he was surprised by the sudden heat from my hand too, because he faltered in his step for a moment. Or maybe it was because was surprised he grabbed for my hand too… Maybe he hadn't noticed what he was doing? Ah well, too late now.

He (with sudden strength)-

_**If he was this strong all along, why did he let you pull him all around the park with very little complaint? (just a reminder of what you were actually here to do here and there)**_

-pulled me towards the line waiting for a random roller coaster and we climbed in, on the last cart because he said "it's the best seat because the back rattled around more than the front". At the time, I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing, but I went along nonetheless.

Besides, I was too excited that I had held Sasori's hand (before he –seemingly hesitantly- let go anyway), got to go to the zoo for the first time, practically went on a date with Sasori, and was about to ride a roller coaster too. All in one day.

_Three!_

The animated voice chanted. Suddenly beads of sweat began to form on my forehead.

_Two!_

Crap. No! Did you see how fast that last roller coaster went!? What if it forced my eyeballs to the back of my head!?

_ONE!_

"Sasori-"

"Don't worry" he whispered in my ear, suddenly close enough that I could feel his breath against the shell of my ear.

"But-"

"It's safety approved" He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Than damn smirk.

_GO!_

Like it was a reflex, immediately everyone began to scream -except Sasori who just tightened his jaw as if to fight the urge- and the ride jolted forward with new speed. The air smacked my face like a wake-up call as it weaved it's invisible fingers through my hair and rattled loose leaved against my cheeks.

I wasn't even sure if I was screaming, I couldn't tell, all I knew is I was scared.

The world below me was all a blur as the ride began twisting, turning, looping, zigzagging, and twirling.

What if I fell off? What if the small buckle around me waist came loose and I flew off?

A familiar hand made its way into my clammy ones causing me to force my cerulean eyes open.

Sasori of course.

Without hesitation I buried my face in his shoulder and shit my eyes, trying to block out the world around me- hoping it would all stop.

Except for Sasori.

As usual he smelled of strawberries and his clothing smelled fresh- like a sweet summer day in June when it had rained the whole week before so everything was blooming a lush.

Freshly picked Strawberries in June was Sasori's scent. Along with the mint of his breath though. And was his breath really minty? It smelled more like cinnamon...

"Deidara" that same low silky voice whispered in my ear. "It's over you know"

_Of course I knew dumbass, but why the hell would I willingly give up the chance to snuggle up to Sasori?_

"Oh" I mumbled while slowly leaning away and opening my eyes, quickly hiding my face to wipe away stray tears which had probably slipped out.

Hopefully Sasori didn't see.

"Wait, are you crying?"

"Wha- No!"

Curse my reflexes to deny anything, because since I whipped around, some tears were still no my face.

"Sure" Sasori chuckled. It was rich a deep, nearly causing a shiver to run up my back.

"I was scared- this is my first time!" I reminded him with a slight whine in my voice.

"Yep, and you did a good job" I froze instantly and he brushed a stray hair from my face.

"R-really un?" Yeah it was cheesy, but I needed today _something_ before the moment was ruined.

"Really"

* * *

As we continued writing notes (with Sasori holding the video camera on the red Panda enclosure and telling me characteristics about it etc) after my legs finally stopped shaking (from the ride), a huge splash suddenly erupted from behind me.

"Wha-"

"I sowwy!" I heard a voice immediately apologize as tiny sobs began to emit from the small being too. I turned slowly to see a tiny blonde who looked around 5 holding a bucket which was obviously too big for her- and was now empty.

_**I tell you one thing, our sweatshirt obviously wasn't empty anymore.**_

"I-it's fine un" I bent down to go eye-to-eye with the pale little girl, but she kept on crying. "No- it's really okay" I debated on what to do.

1) Be motherly and tell her soothing things,

2) be childish and act like a little kid myself to try and reason with the kid, or

3) just leave…

It was an obvious answer.

_**#3!**_

_No you dumbass! #2!_

… _**I'm the dumb one?**_

I quickly snagged the child in a hug causing her to freeze.

"There, now we're both wet" I grinned as she began giggling. "Did you need the water for something un?"

"Obviously Deidara, I doubt a little girl would be walking around with a bucket that big for nothing" Sasori decided to chime in.

_Bastard._

"Mama needed it fow my new fishie" the child explained.

"And what's your name un?"

"Um… Temawi"

"Well Temawi-"

"No-" She giggled some more. "Tema-WI"

"Er…"

"Temari" Sasori chimed in again. Why is he even listening?

"Well Temari, would you like me to help you out?"

"Dat would be nice" She smiled, showing off her mouth with a few missing teeth.

"Indeed it would" I heard Sasori mumbled as he grabbed the bucket and began walking off, swirling it around in his hand as if to show off.

"Wha- I said I would carry it! Give it back!"

"Nope, I can't leave the defenseless to work for themselves" he smirked at me.

"Defenseless?! Who're you calling defenseless un! I can fight!"

"Really Dei-dei? I seem to remember you clinging to me whe-"

"That doesn't count!" I tackled him, nearly reaching the bucket. I was off by a few millimeters! Of course I also noted our position- his hand around my waist, as if supporting me while pushing our bodies together, while I had my hand on his shoulder, trying to push my slightly taller so I could reach the bright green abomination.

"Weach Dei-Dei, weach!" I heard a tiny voice call.

"Yeah Deidara, reach" I heard his whisper in my ears once again, his breath ghosting over my neck.

"Never mind then" I huffed, fighting back my urge to whimper and submit. Of course I wanted to, but there was no way I'd go down without a fight. And wait… Did Sasori… like me?

I mean, sure he'd been acting normal at first, but as the day went on we were definitely bonding, but maybe he was a bit… too close? Maybe he had been like this all along, but he had been hiding or something?

Why would he hide it though? Maybe he wasn't sure whether I like him? Well, our little snuggling on the roller coaster and wresting just now surely proved that I did indeed like him (not that I had been hiding it very much anyway), so now it was up to him? What was _his_ move going to be?

Checkmate.

* * *

After our little fiasco-tackling match, Sasori finally gave me the bucket and we helped her get it to her mother (it turns out she had won a fish and the bag was leaking, so they needed more water).

"You know what?"

"What?" I replied, not really paying attention. I was tired and my feet hurt from all the walking. We had just gathered up our stuff and we were heading home.

"We never really finished… Do some research on the computer, then we'll have to meet up again to complete the extra stuff."

_YAY!_

"Sure, whatever un" I shrugged. It was obvious, but I didn't really care. Maybe I _wanted_ him to know I was happy…

"And another thing… You got me wet with saltwater… Ew"

"Ew indeed" I giggled. I felt sticky and nasty and really wanted a bath.

"I live near here…"

"Really? Cool" I shrugged again.

"We'll get cleaned up first" he decided. It wasn't a question or a suggestion, but a demand, and before I knew it, we were next to his car and I had climbed in.

_WHY THE HELL DID I CLIMBED IN!?_

Sasori looked up from the road at me, obviously sensing my uneasiness.

"Why so on edge Dei-da-ra~" He rolled his tongue on the 'r' causing an arousing shiver to run up my back.

_**Seductive bastard.**_

"It's just a shower" He smirked again. That cocky smirk, but it had a bit more mischievousness to it.

The question was;

_Is this a good or bad thing?_

Yeah I was happy and excited that so many things had happened today, and that maybe Sasori had a crush on me too, but…

Maybe I was a bit scared? Sasori was a definitely a more seme-type person than I had originally thought, and even today I figured out he was a bit taller than me. He also has a way with words and likes having skin-on-skin contact (which is surprising considering he seemed to hate it when Sakura clung to him).

Sakura…

He was still dating her right? So why was he being so touchy-feely with me?

_**Maybe he doesn't really love her and was just trying to get you jealous.**_

_I doubt it, but if it was, it worked._

_**Do you really even care?**_

_No, but… I don't want him to be with me if he's still dating Sakura._

… _**Hmm… Ask him.**_

"Ne, Sasori un?"

"Hn?"

"Are you…" I bit my lip, wondering whether I should actually ask. "Still… dating Sakura yeah?"

Sasori paused with a thoughtful expression on his face, before flickering his eyes over to me with a calculating stare.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" He smirked. Yep, so he definitely knew I was gay.

"No" I of course immediately denied. "Maybe" I blurted out too. He just stared at me for a moment as if mentally saying 'Not a yes, but a maybe?' "Kind of…"

He smirked again while turning his attention back to the road.

"I broke up with her yesterday" he admitted. "Sorry… you know, because she's your friend and all…"

_**That bitch? Hell no.**_

"I-it's fine un- I mean, it's your love-life after all. Shouldn't you be the one who controls it? Not me" I laughed awkwardly. On the outside I stayed quiet, but on the inside I was screaming;

_YAY! SASORI BROKE UP WITH THAT BABOON SAKURA! _

"We're here~" His breath once again flew across my cheek as he leaned close and whispered to me. His voice had taken on that seductive tone again, so I once again had to fight the urge to shiver. Or maybe I did?

It didn't matter, we were here.

* * *

[**AN:** Again, thanks for all the reviews guys, you make me so happy ;w;

And no, the this chapter wasn't edited because I'm so lazy to re-read it (and I wanted to post this ASAP) so once again please forgive errors^^]


	8. Chapter 8: It's all fun and games pt 1

[AN: Once again, sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews! I know that this chapter is really short compared to the last one, but, I've been pretty busy. And Today my parents are taking me to the movies! Yay!]

* * *

We walked into Sasori's house silently. His house was actually really big. he was obviously on the 'rich' side of the scale...

His house was homey. Bricked on the outside with subtle grape vines climbing up the sides and threading themselves over a wooden archway that lead to (what I assumed was) his garden. The lawn was perfectly green and cut, the windows were perfectly clear and clean, the floors were even swept to perfection! I mean, really!

"My parents aren't home because they had a business trip" Sasori stated casually, though I could practically feel the sneaky aura radiating off of him. "Do you want to shower first, or me?"

"Um, whatever you want un"I said politely. Sasori stopped walking and looked at me, a glint in his bedroom eyes.

"You realized that if I was like, some macho pervert, that you practically just gave me permission to jump in the shower with you, right?"

I paused.

"_Are_ you some macho pervert Sasori un?"

He smirked.

"Maybe"

"Then let me change my answer" I blushed. Were his eyes always so pretty? "You can shower first un"

"But Deidara~" he whined, acting like a child.

"No, now you shower you 'macho pervert' un" I rolled my eyes, watching as he winked (not denying it) and walked upstairs to where I assumed his bathroom was.

"Are you coming?"

"To be molested? No thanks"

"Suit yourself" he shrugged. what the hell? Did he actually expect em to accept? Then again, at our school sasori **was** popular, and I'm sure about 50% of the girls and boys at our school **would **accept that offer...

* * *

After about 20 minutes of familiarizing myself with Sasori's house, settling down NEAR couch by the steps which led upstairs (I didn't sit on it due to my sticky-dried-saltwater state), and watching TV, I heard Sasori finally coming downstairs.

"Your turn!" he sang in a childish voice. _The hell...?_

I looked over -of course- only to be met with the body of a god. **Holy** **shit**aki mushroom.

The perfect broad shoulders, pale flawless skin, nicely toned body and stomach, beautiful scarlet hair drizzled with glimmering droplets of (seemingly heavenly) water, half-lidded amber-like eyes, and that damn cocky smirk that was also annoyingly attractive.

_Darn it! Why does he have to be so- so far... so far out of my league?_

"See something you like?" said redhead smirked yet again.

_**Yes.**_

"N-No!" I stuttered, blushing madly as I quickly hopped up. "I'll g-go shower now then un" I explained, my eyes darting everywhere but on the obviously amused redhead.

"The shower is upstairs to your left."

"K-Kay" I replied, mentally murdering myself for being so stupid, and darting up the stairs.

_Well, THAT was embarrassing._

_**No shit, really? **_

_Are you being sarcastic with me?!_

_**No, I really thought it was hilarious.**_

_... Jerk._

* * *

Anyway, yeah, after we both showered (I borrowed some of his clothes which were a bit too big for me) and ate a bit (turns out he's an amazing cook too), we both just sat down like lazy bums and began watching TV.

"_Do__** you**__ see swiper?" _asked Dora in her annoying voice.

"I can't believe you're making me watch this crap un"

"Are you saying you don't like Dora?" Sasori put on a hurt face and dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

"Dude, I outgrew Dora when I was 5."

"It took you that long?"

"Shut up!" I blushed. It's not MY fault. Before I had been adopted, I didn't even KNOW there was such thing as a television! "I don't even like Spanish." I grumbled, just for extra measure.

"Oh please, you can't **not** like Spanish"

"Un? Well I don't yeah."

"Te compadezco mi amigo, yo realmente lo hacen." (I pity you my friend, I truly do.) Sasori shook his head, as if in pity.

"What did you just say about me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing, why would you even think that?" He smirked.

"Because of that look."

"What look?"

"THAT look un! The one you always wear that makes it seem like you know something that no one else knows yeah!"

Sasori's smirk grew. "I only know something because _**you**_ don't know Spanish."

"Jerk"

"Am I?"

"Un"

I pouted and pulled my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Sasori chuckled and turned Dora The Explorer back on.

_"Swiper no swiping! Say it with me everyone- swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper-"_

"Don't you think this is kinda redundant though? two grown guys... together... In a house... watching Dora?"

"What, did you think we'd be watching porn?"

"No yeah!"

_**Lol, you're contradicting yourself again.**_

"I just thought..." I began, trying to find a way to word my jumbled and knotted thoughts. "That we'd do something else..."

"Like what?" Sasori's alluring eyes flickered to me.

"..."

"... Oh My Deidara"

"What?"

"You..."

"What?!"

"You weren't thinking of something..." Sasori leaned across the couch, once again invading my personal space bubble. "...perverted, were you?" he whispered. I could feel all of the blood rushing to my face

"Wha- of course not!"

"And you were calling _**me**_ the macho pervert~" Sasori chuckled as he leaned back, but I absentmindedly noticed how he didn't scoot away though.

"No seriously, I wasn't thinking of anything pervy- I swear un!" I began, raising my arms as if in a sign of truce.

"Okay, okay" He chuckled again shutting off the telly. "No need to get defensive"

I huffed again, wrapping my arms around my knees like before.

"What should we do then?"

I paused. "I dunno, what do you _usually _do on your free time?"

"W-"

"And don't say watch Dora."

The edges of Sasori's lips turned upwards. "Well, usually I cook, clean, or sing so the birds can help me clean."

"... The fuck?"

"Snow white"

"_Right_. Well Ms. White, what ELSE do you do?"

"Hnn, quite bossy for a guest aren't we?"

"Hey, I just came for a shower because Temari poured that salt-water on me accidentally. Remember, since we were studying the red panda?"

"More like we went to the zoo, saw like 50 animals, and went on a roller coaster which you were totally freaked about."

"Well _excuse_ me."

"Oh please, you know I'm just messing with you" Sasori reached his hand across the couch and wrapped it around my waist. I froze. What was I supposed to do?!

1) I love Sasori and have for as long as I could remember.

2) His sexuality is undetermined.

3) He is no longer dating anyone.

4) He has his freaking arm wrapped around MY waist out of his own free will.

What do I fucking do?!

"Um..." I looked up at the redhead uncertainly. His large caramel eyes with thickly rimmed auburn lashes just stared back at me- his face emotionless. "What are you doing? Here, with me? I mean... We could have just done the project and left un, but instead you went to see all that animals with me, went on a roller coaster with me, brought me to yours house, and are now spending extra time with me... Why yeah?"

Sasori just stated at me. Those large chocolate eyes... _DAMN I CAN'T THINK WITH HIM STARING AT ME WITH THOSE GORGEOUS EYES!_

"I'm not sure." He shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes still lingered.

* * *

_What __**was**__ I thinking bringing Deidara over my house? It was sort of just a 'spur-of-the-moment' decision._

I mean, sure I like him. Allot. But I'm not gay.

I mean, I just basically talked to him a month ago! I barely even **know **him, but... I know I like him. Like a best friend, you know?

Like... I can trust him. No, not with my life or anything THAT serious, but with secrets that I wouldn't let people like Sakura hear.

Deidara's fun (the pranks), adventurous, playful (the zoo), trusting, friendly, cute- wait, what? Did I just call another guy cute? Probably just his long hair...

His beautiful long golden hair which is definitely WAY too silky to be normal. And his large dazzling sapphire eyes which just make you want to obey his every command. And his perfect sun kissed tan skin. And his strangle fruity scent which reminds me of candy. Sweet candy.

And... I think he's gay. I mean, I know he likes me- at least a little, but I can't really tell if he _loves _me. Because same goes for him! We've only known each other **really **for like, a month.

Deidara's blonde eyebrows furrowed as he thought over my answer.

Meh, maybe I **am **gay. Bi. I could really care less. All I know is that I like Deidara. I feel really protective over him, you know? But not _in _love with _him._

_Maybe like an older brother... Maybe..._

Suddenly the thought of the the twins from that rich high school down the street from mine (Ouran High school I believe?) popped in my head. Hikaru and Kaoru were their names I think.

They were fun kids (I went to that school for a while since my granny insisted it, but after 3 months or so I finally got her to let me leave), always pulling pranks etc. but they loved each other. A bit more than brothers should... Like incest.

_Why did __**they**__ pop in my head?_

"I guess I thought it would be fun" I shrugged lackadaisically.

_Da~YUM. I gotta give myself some credit- I am GOOD at hiding emotion!_

"Is it?" He asked, amusement playing in his cerulean eyes.

"Yup"

"How un?"

Un. Yeah. Anyone else find it cute? I meant, at first I found it irritating. Then once I got to know him I just plain out found it weird. But now... It's sort of cute.

"'Cause you're just weird like that." I chuckled.

He pouted again. I offhandedly wondered how those lips would feel. You know, of they were as soft and plush as they looked.

..

Okay, maybe I really am a pervert.

Maybe...

"Let's play a get then."

"Kay" Deidara turned his cross-legged position on the couch so we were facing each other, me regretfully having to remove my arm from around his waist. Why did I put it there you wonder? Because I thought it would be funny watching him squirm uncomfortably. Unfortunately, he didn't really seem to mind. Then again, is that really _un_fortunate?

"I give you a word, then no matter what I say, you have to answer with that word. The first person to say something other than the given word looses."

"What happens of I win?"

"Confident are we?" I smirked. Deidara returned it. "If I win... I get to do whatever I want to you for a month."

"Pervert un"

"If _you _win... You get to boss me around for a month. Deal?"

"Un. So what's my word?"

"Hmm... Danna" Deidara froze. "You called me that before you left back in the classroom, remember? Well... My mom's Japanese."

I nearly grinned since I could literally feel the heat radiating from his face. "Quite the masochist aren't you?"

Deidara gave me a glare, but there was nothing backing it up in those clear azure eyes.

"So, first question... What would you like to call me?"

"... Danna"

"Who's your favorite person?"

"Danna"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Danna"

"Who do you want to have undying passionate love with?"

"... Danna"

"What do I represent to you?"

"Danna"

"Okay, good job, you win. One more round then it's your turn to choose a word for me."

"Hah, told you I was good yeah. So, what will the next word be?"

"Sasori" I grinned.

Deidara paled, then blushed madly. Oh boy this was going to be fun!

* * *

[AN: Yay! I just LOVE leaving things off on cliffhangers.

Sorry that nothing really romantic happened in this chapter, but I'm trying to take their relationship slowly. I'm thinking of changing Sasori's character into a pervert later. That would be fun, ne?

And the next chapters gonna be all fun and games. Any ideas for the next game? So far their gonna play another few rounds of this game,, then they're gonna play a question game. Maybe they should play a card game like go-fish except you strip AND take another card. Heh, that would be funny. Not sure if Deidara would be okay with it though..

And I need to find some more prizes for whoever wins their little games. So far only being a slave just doesn't feel like enough for me. *shrugs*]


	9. Note

[AN: So, I'm guessing you've all read the summaries (If not, you **_MAY_** wanna check it out), but I'm going to be putting this story on hold until further due.

Sorry to trouble you all with this, but I've been super busy with school lately, and doing 8 stories at a time is a bit too much for a lazy-ass like me (even though technically it's my fault...), so I hope that you'll all forgive meh x

I'm hoping that instead of doing all of these together, I'll doing them one at a time. As in, this story will be put on hold until I finish my other stories.

Again, sorry to trouble you all.]


End file.
